


Starting a family.

by thaliethalou2



Category: Lokane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliethalou2/pseuds/thaliethalou2
Summary: The process of adoption is fraught with obstacles. But Jane is determined to start a family. At any cost ?Post Ragnarok. No post-credits compliant.





	1. A blinkered employee.

Jane knocks at the door.  
“Come in.”  
She takes a deep breath and steps in.  
She scans the office. Two chairs. A big desk covered by stacks of files. Blank walls.  
She feels immediately uncomfortable.  
So impersonal!

“Please take a seat.”  
Polite tone.  
But cold.  
He doesn’t even look at her. He is focused on a file (hers?).  
“An unfriendly man in an unfriendly room” she thinks.  
Adoption is supposed to be a joyful process, isn’t it? So why the atmosphere seems so clinical? 

She seats herself a bit nervously on the edge of the chair. Finally he closes the file he’s reading and looks up at her.  
“Well… Miss Foster”, he drawls, “I have examined your letters of reference very carefully…(she holds her breath) Doctor Selvig…Doctor Banner…they think the world of you…”  
She stiffens, trying to keep her composure.  
“Please, don’t say “but”, please”, she repeats mentally like a mantra.  
He shrugs.  
“But…(she digs her fingernails into her palms)” these letters are rubbish !”  
He smirks with disdain.  
“Your doctor Selvig spent several weeks in an asylum. As for Doctor Banner, he is bipolar –or some sort.”  
He snorts.  
“Both are hardly reliable.”  
He leans forward, looking at her straight in the eye.  
“Are you such a pitiful woman that you can only find unstable guys to support your request?” he asks in an accusatory tone.

She opens her mouth to argue, but he dismisses her with a wave of his hand.  
“I’ll see you next week, Miss. At the same place, the same time.”  
He narrows his eyes.  
“It will be your last chance to convince me you’re worthy. Don’t miss it.”  
Then he plunges back into another file, ignoring her unashamedly.

Like a robot, she stands up and leaves the room.  
The interview has lasted five minutes.  
Enough time though to ruin her dream of motherhood.


	2. Waging a counterattack.

« What a fucking ass… »  
« Language, Darcy! » Pepper cuts her off mechanically. “Even he had absolutely no right to act like he did.”  
She gently puts her arm around Jane’s shoulder.  
“Are you ok, dear ?” she asks in concern.

The scientist looks at her two friends, smiling fondly. Pepper and Darcy have settled in a bar, next to the adoptive agency, waiting for her to return.  
Unfailing friendship !  
She raises her chin bravely.  
“I won’t give up so easily! I want to start a family and I will!”  
Darcy lifts her glass of beer.  
“To the strongest woman I’ve ever known!”

“So what’s the plan?” Pepper asks, always practical.  
Jane gulps down her black coffee.  
“Simple: knock that guy out with a great speech!”  
Her assistant shakes her head.  
“No offense, but it won’t work out.”  
She leans towards Jane, whispering.  
“What do you think about knocking him out …literally ? I could go to his office, use my taser and while he’s unconscious, I could stamp your form and fill it among the others. “  
Darcy winks .  
“Et voilà!”  
Jane bursts out of laugh.  
“Brilliant indeed ! Don’t you agree Pepper?”

The blond woman keeps silent, sipping her latte coffee thoughtfully.  
“Darcy is partly right through.”  
Jane blinks.  
“I mean”, Pepper corrects herself with a faint smile, “you won’t convince a thick man only by arguments. You need a moral endorsement –a strong one.”  
She takes Jane’s hand and squeezes.  
“Thor will be the perfect asset.”

Jane frowns.  
“Mutual dumping, remember?”  
Pepper shrugs.  
“Rubbish! You’re still friends, he won’t let you down. He’s a king. A Hero. A God. The perfect defence counsel.”  
“He’s really flawless”, Darcy adds dreamily.  
“You will obtain a positive opinion, I guarantee you!” Pepper concludes.

But Jane should have known that the road to hell is paved with good intentions…


	3. The worst advocate ever.

Jane is ecstatic.  
Everything is going perfectly well.  
Kevin - Jane knows his name thanks to the autograph he asked for (“I’d be honored if you could write : To my dearest friend Kevin”) - seems to be under Thor’s spell.  
Even when he took several selfies with the God of Thunder, she was too relieved to complain.  
She is going to obtain the positive opinion she needs, for sure!

Finally Kevin opens her file and flashes Thor a smile (with a flutter of lashes?).  
“Let’s talk about Miss Foster. Tell me how you met her.”  
Thor glances at Jane.  
Not exactly the wording they expected (“Is Miss Foster worthy?” What do you think of Miss Foster? ), but the question sounds easy.  
“She conducted research in New Mexico. She found me in the desert. I was totally lost and powerless. As she is a generous person,” he adds emphatically (Thor winks at Jane who tries not to smile at his lack of subtlety),” she helped me. ”  
“She took care of you”, Kevin comments (with a hint of jealousy?).  
“Yes, she did”, Thor nods. “Even if she hit me with her van”, he jokes.

Both Jane and Kevin startle.  
“But not deliberately”, Thor adds quickly. “It was an accident”, he explains lamely.  
Kevin narrows his eyes.  
“Were she drunk? Did she drive too fast?”  
“Absolutely not!” Jane protests vehemently, «But I was driving to a tornado and he appeared from nowhere. So it was hard to …”  
“Not your turn to talk, Miss!” Kevin barks, cutting her off.

“Was she alone in the van?” he asks softly to Thor (Jane rolls her eyes).  
“No, she was with her assistant and her mentor”, Thor answers flatly.  
Kevin frowns.  
”Not very sensible…A young woman and an old man were under her responsibility…Why didn’t she turn back?”  
“Because she’s stubborn…” Jane nudges him and Thor corrects himself, “I mean, she has worked so hard about the wormhole, and it was the perfect opportunity to prove her theory was right. She couldn’t give up!”  
“Would you says she’s a workaholic?” Kevin asks innocently.  
Jane shakes her head, but Thor nods enthusiastically.  
“Of course she is! She’s a bookworm and her work often cuts her off from the world.”

Jane is now petrified.  
Thor has just shown her as a woman who is not very careful and who is mainly focused on her work. How could that narrow minded man could think now she‘s able to bring up a child?

And Thor keeps on babbling.  
Jane released inadvertently (always so clumsy!) a force called Aether which infected her.  
Jane shifts nervously.

She (The Aether, not really Jane) threw away a policeman violently (but she is healed now).  
Jane tries not to yell at him.

Then he explains how Odin despised her and put her in jail.  
Jane shoves her hands in her pockets.

Only a miracle could save her now.  
She brushes against the taser Darcy gave her playfully (“just in case!”).

Thor is about to tell that Frigga was killed protecting Jane.

In a desperate act to silence him, she tasers him from behind.  
Thor falls down, unconscious.


	4. You might be truly desperate to come to me for help.

« Loki, we need your help ! »  
« What for? », the trickster asks, lazily, his eyes still on his book.  
“Jane wants a baby and I failed to …”  
Loki chuckles and Thor blushes.  
“I don’t mean I cant…”,he protests with a stutter,”I have no sexual dysfunction…”  
“Of course not,” Loki nods, his voice like honey.

Jane comes to Thor’s rescue.  
“I asked your brother to come with me to the adoptive agency”, she explains. “Thor is adorable” (the God of Thunder smiles at her fondly), “but he’s the worst advocate I’ve ever seen” (Thor’s smile faints).  
“Not surprising”, Loki comments, turning another page.  
“Each argument turned against Jane”, Thor mumbles, “I don’t understand why.”

Loki looks up from his book.  
“May I …?”  
Thor shrugs in a fatalistic way.  
“Go ahead.”  
Loki puts his hand on Thor’s forehead to watch his memories. Several minutes later, he bursts out of laugh.  
“Taser, really? “  
His eyes sparkle with amusement.  
“I like her!”

Jane frowns.  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Loki “, she barks.  
She plants herself in front of him, hands on her hips.  
“I hate to say it, but you’re my very last chance. Are you going to help me or not?”

Loki puts down his book and stands up gracefully. He bows elegantly and brushes her hand.  
“I would be happy to oblige”, he purrs.

This time, it’s Jane’s turn to blush.


	5. Your savior is here !

She tries not to touch him.  
She really tries.  
He looks like Thor. He sounds even like Thor.  
“Magic” he would say, but the scientist can’t be satisfied so easily.  
If she touches him, will he regain his true appearance?  
She sighs.  
Better not to try: too much to lose!  
But she WILL investigate, she promises to herself.  
Later.

She focuses on their conversation.  
Loki is doing a very good job.  
Thor’s blackout? Epileptic crisis (Jane plays innocent: Taser? which Taser?).  
All the bad things Thor said about Jane? No more relevant. Because her love for a certain god has transformed her deeply.  
Yes, love at first sight. (He glances at her and she blushes. He’s talking about Thor, right? So why she can’t help thinking of the first time she met Loki in Asgard? Of the way their eyes locked to each other?).

Loki is still talking and his words are constricting Kevin, like a snake does with its prey. Kevin seems totally petrified, unable to protest.  
Loki guides Kevin’s hand (gently but firmly) to the rubber stamp.  
Jane holds her breath.  
She watches with delight her file stamped.  
At last! She is allowed to adopt!  
Asking Loki for help was definitely an excellent idea.

She should have known better…

“Good boy!” Loki pats Kevin on the cheek. “But don’t let the case go cold!” he whispers in his ear (it sounds like… a threat? An encouragement? “Both, I guess”, Jane smiles to herself).  
“Come as soon as you find a baby to adopt”, Loki adds softly, “I’ll stay with Jane till then.”

Jane gasps.  
What? It was NOT the plan!  
It could take MONTHS to have the name of an available child.  
And she has to put Loki up?

She grits her teeth.  
She’s going to kill him.


	6. Misunderstanding.

She drives them home (her home, she corrects for herself).  
She’s driving too fast, she knows it perfectly well…but yeah, it’s getting on her nerves.  
Why on earth did he say he would stay with her?

Last minute swerve.  
Loki, her housemate?

She turns the steering wheel abruptly.  
He’s the God of Mischief, he could turn her life into hell.

Sharp U-turn.  
And if he behaves himself, it would be worse: he’s attractive, she can’t deny it.

Corner cut.  
Thor told her once that his brother has no problem with nudity. What if he wanders all around …half naked?

She overtakes on the right.  
Even worse: if he sleeps on the couch …totally naked?

One way-road.  
Bloody hell, Jane! Focus!

She glances at him.  
Stony- faced. Not even a sarcastic comment on her driving.  
How infuriating!  
She really needs to show out her frustration.

Her apartment block, at last.  
She slams on the brake and shuts off the car.

“You don’t need to babysit me”, she snarls petulantly “I’m a big girl!”  
He frowns slightly.  
“Not my intention.”  
“I thought we could…”He hesitates.  
Jane holds her breath.

“But don’t worry, Miss Foster”, he adds in a strangled voice, “I won’t be a burden.”  
He sounds so hurt! Jane’s heart sinks.  
She'd want to talk to him.  
Explain herself.  
About her feelings.  
Her doubts.

She tries to take his hand.  
Too late.  
He gets out of the car and strides away.

Letting behind him a woman as ruined as he is.


End file.
